Victor Von Hulk part I of II
by Kafka
Summary: A what if story where Doctor Doom gains the powers of the Hulk


Victor Von Hulk pt I of II  
  
A what if story about everybody's favourite manic psychotic, Doc Doom. The story won't fit properly into Fan Four continuity but what do you care. Written for anyone who has ever admired Doom. This part has been written rather hastily, please review. Now read...  
  
He ran his fingers over the keys again to double check his figures. With his fingers wrapped tightly in his gloves, using the keyboard was slightly awkward. Victor Von Doom didn't particularly care, he had become used to being trapped up in this claustrophobic clothing long ago. As usual Doom was working on a project to get the upper hand on his eternal nemesis, Reed Richards. This time around it was research into the new gamma bomb research that held Doom's attention.  
  
At first Doom wasn't to sure what if any possibilities that he hoped to find in it. Perhaps a new power source to use, or even better a new weapon. But the careful research had turned up some very curious results. At the moment Doom wasn't to sure as to what exactly it all meant, only that it was something very big. It would be a long night of checking and cross checking, and if the end result was anywhere near as promising as it looked it would certainly be worth it.  
  
*****  
  
The next three weeks leading up to the first gamma bomb test Doctor Doom was a very busy man. It took a lot of delicate work, ringing up various experts on this new field of research for information, including the well renown Bruce Banner. What Doom found out was beyond all his wildest dreamings. He had a plan worked out that was highly dangerous and would have to be expertly pulled off. If it went wrong it could quite easily mean instant death for Doom, but if it went right he would have power beyond comprehension. It wasn't long before the fateful day had arrived, time to implement his plan.  
  
Doom had figured out that if one planted oneself in the right path of this gamma bomb, not only would you not be destroyed as the bomb was designed to do, but it would mutate your body in amazing ways. It was a dark risk, but a calculated risk. At present, Doom was being flown at a sharp rate to the point to where he needed to be. To his immense surprise, Doom found himself not alone in the path of this oncoming explosion. A young man was lying in the dirt not to far from where he planned to stand. Many thoughts ran through Doom's head; had the test been called of, had this young man figured out the bombs powers too, was he here to stop him and if so why was he unconscious...  
  
Seconds later another figure started running in the general direction, a man Doom recognised from his research as Dr Bruce Banner. Suddenly it all came together in Doom's mind, this was an accident and Banner must be coming to save this youth. Doom gave orders to his robot that had come with him to immediately remove the youth and Banner from the vicinity. The robot did so only moments before the bomb detonated leaving Doom alone to feel it's wrath.  
  
At first a blinding flash, then an incredible energy ripping and tearing flesh and clothing from Doom's body. From on the base scientists were watching all this occur. First with absolute horror as they say a man being pulled to pieces. Then total disbelief as instead of disintegrating into nothing, the man who had somehow ended up the test site, was starting to be rebuilt and remade into an terrifying green goliath.  
  
*****  
  
The trademark steel mask that had once clung to Doom's face was shattered and discarded. Not to far away from it knelt an extremely large beast with scars on it's face which had ironically remained from it's metamorphosis. The beast was bewildered beyond belief, everything appeared distorted and surreal to it. With an unexplainable but seemingly natural anger rising in it's body, it rose to it's untested feet. Before it could pull it's head together and fulfil the massacre it desired, several robotic creatures started to encircle it. Firing sophisticated syringes designed by Doom, the robots watched as these drugs started to take their affect on the creature before them. As their programming suggested it would, the beast began to shrink back into a form they recognised, their creator, Doom.  
  
As fast as they could, the robots gathered around their master and carried him back to the safehouse that was his current residence. It would be a long time before he would awaken again.  
  
*****  
  
Once again Doctor Doom was hard at work. Doom had foresaw the fact that on becoming this hulk of a creature he would lose his intelligence to a monstrous rage. But he was more than well prepared. Doom finished the last touches on his new mask. It was built with 'unstable molecules', a material Reed Richard's himself had designed. The material was originally designed for the clothing of the Fan Four. For Reed, so his clothes could stretch when he did and for Johnny so his clothes didn't catch fire when he used his powers. Now Doom had adapted it so his mask would not break when he transformed.  
  
Inside the mask was a mass of circuitry with the purpose of controlling Doom's anger levels. If it worked anywhere near as well as he hoped, it would allow Doom to transform into the beast but keep his intelligence and mind. Once finished making the new mask, Doom reread the newspaper article which would be the means for his daring plan. It read:  
  
'Several of the world's leading scientists and military personal will be gathering together in Washington tonight for a conference regarding the recently tested, gamma bomb. Doctor Bruce Banner, one of the leading scientists behind the project, has now in a sudden turn of events, called this meeting to condemn the bomb. Banner claims to have proof that the bomb is dangerous and will possibly have dire affects if used again. General Thunderbolt Ross has told this paper that what Banner is saying is crazy, 'Of course the bomb is dangerous, it was damn well designed to kill people.' 'Amongst others, Reed Richards will be attending with his wife Sue, with the intent of backing up Banner's claims...........'  
  
Doom smiled to himself with his scarred lips, then prepared himself for the upcoming events.  
  
*****  
  
Reed and Sue had left about two hours ago and now Ben Grimm was just beginning to get bored. Ben looked around to find Johnny to complain to him but was interrupted by the telephone. The receptionist told Ben that there was a man on the line for him. Ben told the lady to tell whoever the hell it was that he was busy. In a nervous tone, the receptionist told that the man had said it had something to do with Alica, Ben's girlfriend. After being told to do so, the receptionist put the call through to Ben.  
  
'I have Alica, meet me on the roof of this building as soon as you can if you want her back' said a rough, indistinguishable voice through the phone.  
  
Ben quickly summoned Johnny and informed him of the situation. After phoning Reed and demanding that he come back from Washington immediately, the two men ascended to the top of the building. Ben, now assuming his role as the Thing in a hard rocky exterior and Johnny as the Human Torch covered in red hot flames. The two men instantly saw Doom standing at the far end of the rooftop rather nonchalantly.  
  
'Where is Alica' Ben demanded in a low voice that would have frightened the damned.  
  
'Hello to you too Thing' Doom said, 'that was just a ruse to get you up here really. Sorry, but now you're up here...'  
  
'It's clobbering time' Ben yelled as he charged at the still unfazed Doom.  
  
Ben took a wild swing at Doom whom managed to dodge it with ease. A second swing faster and better aimed managed to catch Doom in the chest, sending him bouncing across the concrete. Both Ben and Johnny came to a simultaneous conclusion, that this isn't the real Doc Doom. Over their past dealings with Doom, they had come across many Doom bots. Robots designed to look like Doom in every way, some of them even designed to believe they are the real Doom. It was always hard to tell the robots from the real deal. But the fact that this one had let Ben get close enough to hit him, in their minds was evidence that it was a fake, though they were wrong.  
  
Doom got to his feet. That punch was exactly what he needed, the pain it caused was sending waves of anger rippling through his body, which in turn started the necessary chain-reaction. The Thing moved in followed by the Human Torch for a second go. Both men stopped dead in their tracks. Doom had started to spasm slightly, then his body started to shake and his body started expanding. The transformation continued with Doom growing larger, huge muscles ripped away all his clothing except his pants and mask. Doom now stood before the two bewildered heroes on large green feet.  
  
'What the hell?!?' Johnny exclaimed.  
  
Ben not waiting to find out what the hell was going on, charged at the now huge Doom. Ben threw an erratic fist at the creature whom it caught with ease. Pulling Ben towards him with one arm, Doom began to pummel him with the other. After pounding his fist into Ben's rocky head half a dozen times, Doom picked him up and threw him at Johnny who was watching in a shocked silence. Ben missed Johnny narrowly and slammed harshly onto the concrete, only stopping from falling of the top of roof thanks to the concrete guard-rail surrounding the roof.  
  
Now that the shock had worn of, Johnny sprung into action. From what Johnny considered a safe distance in the sky he rained a barrage of fireballs onto Doom. The first few struck Doom burning deep marks into his flesh, though it took only a matter of seconds for the flesh to regenerate. Doom knelt slightly and sprung from the ground with all his might. Johnny leaped back in wild surprise as the huge monster launched itself straight at him many metres into the air. Doom's two fists swung together at his opponent who moved desperately to avoid the blow. The blow only clipped Johnny on the shoulder which was still enough to send him plummeting to a hard landing on the roof.  
  
At this stage Ben was back on his feet, ready to confront Doom again. Ben went with another head on attack which proved to be as futile as the first. Easily taking Ben's punches as if he didn't feel them, Doom seized hold of the short stump that is the Thing's neck. Despite constant struggling from Ben, Doom dragged his prey to the side of the Baxter building. Johnny, who had only began to comprehend what was going on around him, watched in horror as Doom leapt of the side of the building with Ben still in his clutches.  
  
*****  
  
The ground exploded in violent brilliance as the two not quite human enemies landed. An ear splitting thunder followed, windows blew out, the immediate vicinity was turned to rubble and for miles around the ground shook with fury. Johnny flew down with great haste to try and determine the fate of the Thing and Doom. All that could be seen was piles of once was a road and cars in a ten meter wide crater. A quick search turned up nothing and it wasn't until Doom arose unsteadily with Ben still in hand, that he had any idea where they were.  
  
Doom looked only slightly shaken up, Ben much worse. Many people around the crash site had been badly injured. After quick contemplation, Johnny decided that Ben could look after himself against Doom. He would have to help the worst of those hurt before coming to Ben's aid. Once Doom had all his wits about him, he began going at Ben again. With all the force he could muster Doom placed one hand on Ben's shoulder to brace himself and used the other hand to work on his neck. Doom pushed Ben's head up by the chin forcing immense pressure on his rocky neck.  
  
Ben started thrashing violently but to no avail. Noticing this Johnny stopped what he was doing and flew straight at Doom. SNAP!!!!! The sound of solid rock being broken in half, Johnny was to late. Hoping that the foreboding snap didn't mean what he thought it meant, Johnny attacked Doom. Fire poured from Johnny hands at a rate that would put a flame-thrower to shame. The fire crawled all over him, scolding Doom's back. Doom threw the Thing's limp body at Johnny, then also a wreck of a car lying near by. At this point Mr Fantastic (Reed) and the Invisible Woman followed the path of destruction to where Johnny was currently dodging random objects.  
  
Doom leapt away into the dense dust clouds that had been created by his earlier fall to the ground. Hidden in the clouds Doom morphed back to his original form. Meanwhile the remaining members of the Fantastic Four have just spotted Ben's lifeless body.....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
